Temporary Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Dinosaurs Plus Regular Guys
by Project X-Over
Summary: The Deboss Legion has found a source of anger so great it can automatically resurrect Deboss: Benson. The Kyoryugers can not be teleported to the city Benson lives in due to reality being unstable there. Only Torin can teleport safely and must recruit an old ally: Skips. Now Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost must become Kyoryugers to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Benson had finished another long, hard day as park manager. Deciding which jobs the park's employees should do was not that hard since he has been manager for years. What was truly difficult was getting Mordecai and Rigby to work.

Mordecai and Rigby were the laziest employees Benson ever had. Benson has worked with them long enough to know how to get them to work.

Fortunately for Benson nothing weird happened all day. No monsters, sorcerers, or portals to other dimensions.

After work Benson drove to the grocery store to get more food. By the time he finished it was night time.

Once he got home Benson was looking forward to resting before going to bed.

Unknown to Benson this was not meant to be.

The moment Benson opened the door someone punched him in the gut and knocked him out!

Before Benson lost conscious he saw his attacker.

The attacker was what appeared to be horned red lion wearing weird clothes and holding a strange sword.

Next day at the park all the park's employees but Benson and Thomas were at the house.

Muscle Man was just finishing using his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

Muscle Man said, "Thomas is stuck in traffic, but Benson is not picking up his phone."

Pops with worry on his face said, "I hope Benson is all right."

Mordecai replied, "I'm sure Benson is just sick or something."

Skips said, "I've worked long enough with Benson to know he would call in sick."

Muscle Man said, "Want to know else who would call in sick? My Mom!"

Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost gave each other a hi five.

Rigby said, "Mordecai's right I'm sure Benson would have called us if he was in danger."

"Hey, does this mean we get a day off from work?"

The moment Rigby finished that sentence a winged, blue man who looked like a combination of a bird and reptile wearing strange clothes flew down and landed in front of the employees present.

All the park employees screamed in shock except Skips.

Skips said with surprise on his face, "Torin!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The park workers were still in shock when the mysterious man arrived.

Skips broke the silence when he said, "Torin it's been ages since I last saw you. It's good to see you again."

Torin replied, "It's good to see you as well Walks."

"My name isn't Walks anymore it's Skips."

"Well that is a good name."

"Anyway Torin it's great you managed to form a team of Kyoryugers like you always wanted."

Mordecai interrupted by saying, "I don't mean to interrupt but who the heck is this guy?!"

Skips said, "Sorry allow me to introduce my old pal Torin."

Muscle Man said, "Hey, you're that chicken guy from the news."

Hi Five Ghost said, "Yeah, the guy who fights with those super heroes."

Pops said, "It's an honor to meet someone who protects Japan from those monsters."

Rigby with fear in his eyes said, "Monsters are attacking Japan?!"

Mordecai said, "Dude, monsters attack Japan every year."

"Wait what?"

"It's been this way before we were born. Monsters, aliens, demons, or robots attack Japan every year since the 70s. After hearing about it you forget it a few days later."

"That's not true."

"Rigby, we were in the same room when the news on television announced those monsters attacking people around the world."

"Fine I might be forgetful."

Mordecai said, "Anyway how do you know this guy Skips?

Skips said, "Well it was around 500 years ago during the Sengoku period in Japan. I was wandering in a forest when I noticed some farmers being attacked by monsters. I defeated the monsters and saved the farmers. Torin then arrived and told me the monsters I saw were the Deboss Legion. The Deboss Legion are an army of monsters grown from the cells of an alien called Deboss the Planetary Illness. He arrived millions of years ago and caused the extinction of the dinosaurs."

Rigby said, "An army of evil aliens killed the dinosaurs? Cool."

Mordecai said, "Wait a second, I read on the internet that a witch killed the dinosaurs."

Muscle Man said, "You're both wrong. The dinosaurs weren't killed but transported into another dimension by a magic meteorite. Also, want to know else who killed the dinosaurs? My Mom!"

Hi Five Ghost said, "I heard it was a just one alien who absorbed the DNA of the dinosaurs before killing them."

Pops said, "Actually it was a machine man from another dimension."

Skips said, "As I was saying Torin and transformed dinosaurs called Zyudenryu fought and defeated Deboss. His legion seeks to revive him by using the emotions of joy, rage, and sorrow. If he is revived he will cause the extinction of humanity. After Torin told me who the Deboss Legion were he told me that he has recruited humans throughout history to become Kyoryugers, humans who use the power of dinosaurs to fight the Deboss Legion. At the time a warrior named Utsusemimaru fought the Deboss Legion as Kyoryu Gold. Unfortunately, at the time he was so sick he was bedridden."

Torin said, "The Deboss Legion would have greatly advanced in their plans to revive Deboss. I noticed Skips' bravery and decided to temporarily made him Kyoryu Gold. After proving himself worthy Skips fought the Deboss Legion until Utsusemimaru got better."

Skips said, "Speaking of Utsusemimaru I saw him on the news as Kyoryu Gold, how did he survive to modern times?

Torin said, "It's a long story but we have more pressing matters to attend to. I have sensed the Deboss Legion have arrived in this city I would have brought the Kyoryugers, but reality is unstable around this city. Spirits of past Kyoryugers would have I with my connection to dinosaurs spirits could have arrived safely."

Rigby said, "A lot of weird stuff does happen around here."

Torin said, "What matters is trying to figure out what Deboss is planning."

Mordecai said, "Wait, you said the Deboss Legion gathers rage, right?"

Torin said, "That is correct"

"Benson is the angriest guy I know. This one time he bottled up his anger and a orange sphere surrounded him and was destroying the park. When he let his anger come out he temporarily made Me and Rigby deaf and made a crater."

Torin said in shock, "Such great anger could revive Deboss in an instant if it is gathered by the Deboss Legion."

The park workers were in shock at this revelation.

Skips said, "Than that must mean the Deboss Legion have captured Benson."

Muscle Man said, "The world can't end, I have a date with Starla this weekend."

Pops said with sadness, "If I did not tell Benson to get angry none of this would be happening."

Mordecai said, "It's not your fault Pops."

Rigby said, "Yeah, how were you supposed to know that a trying to make Benson less angry would kill us all."

"Shut up Rigby!"

Pops said, "Thanks, Mordecai."

Torin said, "The question is how did the Deboss Legion find out about Benson? However, we have more pressing matters to attend to. As I mentioned before the Kyoryugers could not arrive in this city. Without them the Deboss Legion's plans could not be stopped."

"Fortunately I found Skips but the Deboss Legion has grown stronger since he last fought them."

Rigby said, "Wait these Kyorygers guys are super heroes, right?"

Torin said, "That is correct"

"Well sign me up"

Mordecai said, "Are you crazy Rigby the Emboss Legion killed the dinosaurs."

Muscle Man said, "Mordecai's right, it does sound dangerous right HFG."

Hive Five Ghost said, "That's true."

Pops said, "Plus fighting this Deboss legion sounds scary."

Rigby said, "Guys think about it we can become super heroes. Plus television has shown that the heroes always survive."

Mordecai said, "If you put it that way sign me up too."

Muscle Man said, "In order to protect my date with Starla sign me up as well."

Hi Five Ghost said, "Same here."

Pops said, "If it's to save everyone I will help as well."

Torin said to Skips, "You have such brave friends."

Skips said, "Uh guys becoming a Kyoryuger isn't that easy. You have to-"

Mordecai said, "I'm sure it isn't that bad."

Torin said, "There are five zyudenryu you can team up with: Gabutyra the tyrannosaurs rex, Parasagun the parasaurolophous, Stegotchi the stegosaurus, Zakutor the velociraptor, and Dricera the triceratops."

Mordecai said, "I call dibs on the t-rex."

Rigby angrily said, "I wanted the t-rex."

Hi Five Ghost said, "Dibs on the velociraptor."

Rigby said to Hi Five Ghost, "Out of all the times you had to talk."

Muscle Man said, "Dibs on the stegosaurus."

Pops said, "I would like the triceratops."

Rigby said, "Come on! Everyone but me got the cool dinosaurs. What is a parasaurolophous anyway?"

Mordecai said, "Well you should have been faster."

"Stop talking!"

Torin then gave the five park workers a grey Gaburevolver and Skips a fully colored Gaburi Changer.

Torin said, "In order to become Kyoryugers you must defeat in battle the Zyudenryu you will partner with."

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops all said with shock, "What?!"

Out of nowhere a giant red tyrannosaurs rex, black parasaurolophous, blue stegosaurus, green velociraptor, and pink triceratops fell out of the sky and landed in front of the park workers.

The Kyoryugers to be stood in stunned silence.

Rigby said, "Is it too late to change my mind?


	3. Chapter 3

The park workers were still still in shock with the revelation that they have to fight the Zyudenryu.

"Why didn't you tell us we had to fight dinosaurs?!" Mordecai said to Skips.

"I tried to tell you guys but you wouldn't let me finish." Replied Skips.

"Excuse me Mr. Torin," said Pops, "I noticed some of these dinosaurs come from different periods in prehistory. How could they have all lived together when the Deboss Legion attacked?"

"Also," Muscle Man asked, "You still haven't explained why there are five different explanations for why the dinosaurs went extinct."

"Yeah," said Hi Five Ghost.

"No time to explain," said Torin, "In order to save the world you must fight the Zyudenryu to become Kyoryugers."

"How come Skips doesn't have to fight a dinosaur?!" Whined Rigby.

"I already fought Ptreragordon 500 years ago," replied Skips, "I don't have to fight him again."

"Enough talking," declared Torin, "Zyudenryu it is time for battle."

The five Zyudenryu then charged at the people they were to be partnered with.

Seeing five dinosaurs charge at them Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost panicked and ran away.

Mordecai ran to the park fields, Rigby ran to the fountain, Pops ran to the lake, Muscle Man ran to the snack bar, and High Five Ghost ran to the forest."

"Perhaps your friends are not as brave as I thought." Said Torin.

"Don't worry Torin," Skips said, "My friends have faced weird stuff before. While they run away at first they confront their enemies in the end."

"If you believe in your friends so shall I."

In the forest Zakutor was searching for High Five Ghost. Unbeknownst to him HFG was hiding in the tree branches.

High Five Ghost grew an arm and hand out of his right side and put his Gaburevolver in it. HFG then stretched it to another tree a few feet away from the one he was in. He then fired it at Zakutor.

Zakutor dodged the shot and headed toward the source.

While Zakutor was distracted High Five Ghost leapt from the tree and transformed himself into a sphere around Zakutor's head.

Unlike the last time Hi Five Ghost transformed he didn't let any oxygen in.

Zakutor fainted form lack of oxygen and HFG returned to his normal form.

"I may not talk much," said High Five Ghost, "But I can be pretty tough if I want to."

At the Snack Bar Muscle leapt into it while Stegochi was chasing him.

Stegochi put his head into the snack bar to find Muscle Man.

"Want to know who else is a dinosaur who is going to get their butt kicked" Asked Muscle Man, "My Mom!"

Muscle Man then threw two custard pies at Stegochi's face, blinding him in the process.

While Stegochi tried to get the pie off his face Muscle Man jumped onto him.

Stegochi then ran around trying to throw Muscle Man off. However, Muscle Man was able to hold on.

Muscle Man than fired his Gaburevolver at Stegochi causing him to fall down.

"In your face!" Said Muscle Man.

At the lake Pops is about to fight Dricera.

"In order to protect my friends I have to fight you." Said Pops.

Dricera charged at Pops but Pops used his wrestling moves to grab Dricera's horns.

Both fighters were at a standstill.

Pops then used Dricera's own weight to toss it into the air and into the lake.

While Dricera was in the air Pops fired is Gaburevolver at it to ensure victory. Dricera then fell into the lake.

"I am sorry if I was rough on you." Said Pops.

By the fountain Rigby was panicking while Parasagun was heading toward him.

"Stay back!" Said Rigby.

Parasagun did not stop and Rigby randomly fired his Gaburevolver with his eyes closed.

All of his shots missed Parasagun.

Parasagun was so distracted by Rigby's poor marksmanship that it tripped over the fountain by accident and fainted.

When Rigby opened his eyes he saw Parasagun unconscious.

"I won?" asked Rigby, "I mean, I won!"

In the fields Mordecai confronted Gabutyra.

"You may seem tough," said Mordecai, "But if I want to save the world, my pals, and Margaret I have to win."

Gabutyra roared and charged at Mordecai.

Mordecai dodged out of the way before Gabutyra could hit him.

Gabutyra turned around to charge again. This time Mordecai slid beneath Gabutyra and fired his Gaburevolver at Gabutyra's underbelly.

Gabutyra then fell down sliding.

"Phew." Said Mordecai.

The five victors returned to the house.

"I know you could do it guys." said Skips.

"At least its over now." said Mordecai

The five Zyudenryu then arrived at the house as well.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH." screamed the five park workers.

"Do not worry," said Torin, "The Zyudenryu are just here to show that you have proved your bravery and are worthy to become Kyoryugers."

The Gaburevolvers then became yellow and black.

"Cool." said Rigby.

Thomas then arrived at the the house.

"Sorry I'm late guys but- Whoa!" said Thomas when he saw Torin and the Zyudenryu.

"Hey Thomas," said Muscle Man, "Were Kyoryugers now!"

"Cool," said Thomas, "Can I be one too? It's just that I am a huge fan."

"Sorry Thomas," said Mordecai, " All the spots have been taken."

"Aw man,"Thomas said, "It seems I have been missing stuff a lot lately."

"Wait," said Torin, "You said you were a fan of the Kyoryugers correct Thomas."

"Yeah."

"I can only remain outside of the Spirit Base for a limited period of time before succumbing to the injuries I gained from the original battle with the Deboss Legion. Can you tell your friends how to use their powers."

"You can count on me then."

"You can count on us as well." Said Skips.

"Don't worry," Said Mordecai, "We can save Benson"

"If we work together we can do anything" Said Pops.

"Woohoo this is going to be awesome." Said Muscle Man.

"Yeah." Said High Five Ghost.

"Besides," said Rigby, "What's the worst that could happen."

As soon as Rigby finished talking Rigby accidentally pulled the trigger of his Gaburevolver while pointing it towards the direction of Torin.

Fortunately the shot missed and only hit a tree.

Everyone looked at Rigby and he said, "My bad."


	4. Chapter 4

In the city Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Pops, High Five Ghost, Skips and Thomas were riding in a golf cart with Mordecai driving.

"...And that's all the zyudenchi and their powers," said Thomas, "Any questions?"

"Do we really have to dance before we transform," asked Rigby, "It sounds stupid."

"Since the Kyoryugers do it then yes."

"Aw man."

"I have a question too Thomas," said Mordecai.

"What is it?" Replied Thomas.

"I understand how to transform, use our weapons, summon our personal weapons, and call forth the zyudenryu. But, it's hard to remember all the zyudenchi and their powers."

"Don't worry Mordecai I'll tell you guys which zyudenchi to use during the battle."

"Excuse me Thomas," said Pops, "Why do our gaburevolvers talk when we insert zyudenchi?"

"Actually I don't know." Said Thomas.

"I never knew you were an expert on Super Sentai." Said Skips.

"I've been a fan since I was 13," said Thomas, "It's just so cool how there's a super hero team fighting to save the world. An internet chat pal of mine became Gokai Silver of the Gokaigers a couple years back."

"The who?" Asked Rigby.

"They were those space pirates who saved the world from the Zangyack Empire." Said Pops.

"Aliens invaded Earth?!" Said Rigby.

"It was sweet that Torin told us what was up with the extinction of the dinosaurs before he left," said Muscle Man, "It makes so much sense how that witch, alien, machine man, and Deboss Legion killed the dinosaurs and how the dinosaurs were transported to another dimension."

"Also, we know how all those different types of dinosaurs lived together at the same time." Said Hi Five Ghost.

While the cart was heading toward the coffee shop Margaret and Eileen came out.

"Hi guys," said Margaret, "Want some coffee."

"It's currently half off." Said Eileen.

"Sorry guys," said Mordecai, "We have to do something for Benson."

"What do you have to do?" Asked Margaret.

"We have to go know or it will be too late." Said Skips.

"Too late for what?" Asked Eileen.

"Sorry we have to go know," said Mordecai, "I'll be sure to get coffee next time.

"Okay see you next time then." Said Margaret.

Mordecai then drove the cart to their destination.

In an abondoned building down town something evil was occuring.

Benson was tied up in a chair with what looked like white rope with leaves and strange patterns on it in a room with no light. Benson was unconscious but appeared to be stressed.

In the room with Benson was Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos, Raging Knight Dogold, Joyful Knight Candelilla, Sorrowful Knight Aigaron, and an unknown Debo Monster hidden in the shadows.

"Soon," said Chaos, "Our leader Deboss shall be revived."

"This is great," said Candelilla, "I want to keep smiling and it's all thanks to the new guy."

"Don't mention it." Said the Debo Monster.

"Once Deboss is revived," said Dogold, "I can finally have my revenge against the Kyoryugers."

"Excuse me Chaos," said Aigaron, "What is the plan exactly?"

"Once we found out about Benson's rage I knew it could bring back Deboss," said Chaos, "Once a Debo Monster could be created the plan was put in motion. Dogold here captured Benson then the Debo Monster can use its powers."

"What powers?"

"Allow me to explain," said the Debo Monster, "I can put people in illusions that builds up their rage before they release it. Right now Benson is in an illusion where it became against the law to be angry at employees. Those two workers that he got mad at keep messing up in the illusion. Once he gets angry enough the law will be released so his anger can be released."

"The best part of this plan," said Chaos, "Is that the Kyoryugers cannot come and stop us."

Funfilled Spy Luckyuro then came into the room.

"Hi guys," said Luckyuro, "I've been scouting around the building to see if anyone is coming and I noticed some people coming."

"Who are they?" Asked Chaos.

"Well," said Luckyuro, "They are a blue jay, a racoon, a green guy, a guy who looks like a lollipop, a goat, a ghost, and a yeti in a golf cart."

"Wait, a yeti?!" yelled Dogold, "Then it must be Walks. How irritating!"

"What's wrong Dogold?" Asked Luckyuro.

"During the Sengoku era," said Chaos, "Utsusemimaru was sick one day. Our plans would have progressed swiftly if it were not for Walks becoming Kyoryu Gold and interfering with our plans. It appears Torin has recruited Walks and others to become Kyoryugers."

"Oooohhhhh," said Aigaron, "Our plans were so close to success but know there ruined. That stings."

"Deboss can still be revived," said Chaos, "Dogold, Aigaron, Candelilla, and Luckyuro you go and stop these new Kyoryugers. I will stay inside with the Debo Monster and make sure the plan succeeds."

Outside of the building the team has just arrived. Torin then flew down from the sky to meet them.

"I must thank you again for your help." Said Torin.

"No problem." Said Skips.

As soon as Skips finished that sentence Dogold, Aigaron, Candelilla, and Luckyuro came out to confront the heroes.

"Wait," said Mordecai, "These are the guys were supposed to fight?"

"They don't look so tough," said Rigby, "They look like something out of a educational kids show."

"You shall pay with your life for that insult," said Dogold, "I understand why you chose Walks Torin, but the rest are pathetic. A string bean, a rodent, a fat man, an old man, a small ghost, and a goat."

"Actually," said Thomas, "I'm not a Kyoryuger."

"Well at least our mouths move when we talk." Said Mordecai.

"You shall pay with your life for that insult along with your friends." Said Dogold

"First of all my name is now Skips," said Skips, "Second how did you find out about Benson?"

"Let me tell," said Luckyuro, "It was a few days ago and I was chatting on the Internet with Rigtastic."

"Wait," said Mordecai, "Isn't your online name Rigtastic Rigby?"

"Uh oh." Said Rigby."

"We were talking about who had the angriest boss," said Luckyuro, "Rigtastic told me how his boss Benson once nearly destroyed the park he worked at by building up his rage. Also, how he made him and his friend deaf. I knew I had to tell Chaos right away. Dogold was angry because I talked about him behind his back but Chaos was happy that I found a way to bring back Deboss."

"Wait," said Rigby, "You're LuckyDebo?"

"So it isn't my fault the world is in danger." Said Pops.

"Yeah," said Muscle Man, "It's Rigby's. Nice going Rigby."

"Hey," said Rigby, "How was I supposed to know they guy I was chatting with wanted to cause a mass extinction?"

"You still forgot the number one rule of the internet. Don't tell anyone where you live or work."

"Enough," said Torin, "You must transfrom now."

The park workers who became Kyoryugers took out the Zyudenchi for their respective partners. They clicked the battery and said, "Brave In."

They then opened up the mouths of their weapons and inserted the zyudenchi. With the zyudenchi the gaburevolvers and the gaburi changer. The weapons said, "Chompachomp! Gabutyra! Chompachomp! Parasagun! Chompachomp! Stegochi! Chomachomp! Zakutor! Chomachomp! Dricera! Chompachomp! Pteragordon!"

The heroes said, "Kyoryu Change," did a dance and then said, "Fire!"

Out of the weapons came dinosaur heads. The heads flew around before opening their mouths over the heroes then biting down.

The park workers then appeared in Kyoryuger uniforms that matched their bodies.

"Hear our roar!" Said Mordecai

"The fanged hero," said Mordecai, "Kyoryu Red!"

"The hotshot hero," said Rigby, "Kyoryu Black!"

"The armored hero," said Muscle Man, "Kyoryu Blue! My Mom!"

"The bladed hero," said High Five Ghost, "Kyoryu Green!"

"The horned hero," said Pops, "Kyoryu Pink!"

"The thundering hero," said Skips, "Kyoryu Gold!"

"The strongest and bravest in history," said the Kyoryugers, "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

As soon as the Kyoryugers finished saying that an explosion appeared behind them.

"Wait," said Mordecai, "Where did that explosion come from?"

"Hey," said Rigby, "Pops' is wearing a skirt."

"Oh my!" Said Pops.


	5. Chapter 5

After the park workers transformed Pops said, "Excuse me Torin. Why does my costume have a skirt?"

"There is no time to explain," said Torin, "Skips and I will go save Benson while you fight the generals of the Deboss Legion and Luckyuro."

"Don't worry Torin," said Rigby, "These guys don't look so tough."

"Don't be fooled by their appearance," said Skips, "While the monsters of the Deboss Legion may look silly they are all dangerous."

"Skips is right," said Thomas, "There have been tons of villains Super Sentai have fought that acted silly but were very dangerous."

"OK," said Mordecai, "We'll take things from here."

Skips and Torin then flew up in the air and through the window to save Benson.

"Awww man," said Rigby, "I would have chosen Pteragordon if I knew I could fly."

"Actually," said Pops, "Skips was already partnered with Pteragordon."

"Uh guys." Said Hi Five Ghost.

The member of the Deboss Legion were prepared to do battle with the Kyoryugers. Dogold held his seven-branched sword, Aigaron his battle axe, Candelilla her scythe, and Luckyuro his red squeaky hammer.

"While you may not be the real Kyoryugers," said Dogold, "I will enjoying tearing you limb from limb."

The Deboss Legion members charged and so did the Kyoryugers.

The members on each side prepared for battle with Mordecai vs. Dogold, Pops vs. Candelilla, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost vs. Aigaron, and Luckyuro vs. Rigby.

Hi Five Ghost held Gaburicalibur in his hand while Muslce Man was trying to take his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hi Five Ghost.

"You know when I fight I take my shirt off Fives," said Muscle Man, "Thanks to this belt and helemet my shirt won't come off."

Aigaron then attacked with his axe. Fortunately, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost were able to dodge in time.

Hi Five Ghost then swung his Gaburicalibur to hit Aigaron but was blocked by Aigaron's axe. Muscle Man then tried to punch Aigaron but Aigaron moved out of the way and punched Muscle Man back and then threw Hi Five Ghost back.

Meanwhile Rigby was trying to shoot Luckyuro. However, even when he wasn't panicking Rigby was a terrible shot. Every single shot with the Gaburevolver missed Luckyuro.

"How come I miss every shot?" Asked Rigby.

Luckyuro then bonked Rigby on the head with his hammer while giggling.

Dogold was ruthlessly beating up Mordecai. Dogold kept swinging his sword while it was brimming with electricity while Mordecai failed to to land a single punch.

"What have I ever done to you?" Asked Mordecai.

"Nothing," said Dogold, "I just enjoy beating up my people."

Pops fight was the worst of all. Candelilla kept swining her scythe at Pops while he did not try to attack at all.

"Why arn't you doing anything?!" Asked Mordecai while being pummeled by Dogold.

"As a gentleman I cannot hit a lady." Said Pops before being hit again.

"That's so sweet," said Candelilla, "I want to keep smiling."

"Come on Pops," said Rigby, "That's a lame reason not to fight." Rigby was then hit again with Luckyuro's hammer.

"I have to agree with Rigby on this one." Said Muscle Man. Aigaron then hit both Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost with this axe.

"Guys," said Thomas, "You have to use the Zyudenchi! Muscle Man use number 18! Hi Five Ghost number 15! Rigby use number 17. Pops use number 20. Mordecai use number 22 on yourself then 21 on Dogold!"

"How come Mordecai gets to use two?" Asked Rigby.

"Just do it!"

Each of the Kyoryugers then took the Zyudenchi Thomas told them to use. They then inserted them into their Gaburevolvers.

The Gaburevolvers said, "Chompachomp! Stegochi! Igeranodon! Chompachomp! Zakutor! Allomerus! Chompachomp! Parasagun! Ovirappo! Chompachomp! Dricera! Gurumonite! Chompachomp! Gabutyra! Pukuptor!"

Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost aimed their Gaburevolvers at Aigaron and Muscle Man said, "Want to know who else is going to get their butts kicked! My Mom!"

When the shot hit Aigaron purple hands appeared and started laughing uncontrollaby. With Aigaron being distracted by the tickling Hi Five Ghost was able to shoot fire out of his Gaburevolver at him.

"That stings!" Aigaron said when he got hit.

Rigby aimed at Luckyuro and out of his Gaburevolver came a stink cloud.

"Yes!" Said Rigby, "I knew I would aim right sooner or later."

"How stinky!" Said Luckyuro.

Pops fired at Candelilla and his shot made her dizzy.

"I don't feel so good." Said Candelilla.

Mordecai fired his shot at himself which caused him to inflate like a balloon. Once he rose up high he inserted the other Zyudenchi Thomas told him to use.

"Chompachomp! Gabutyra! Archenolon!" Said the Gaburevolver.

The shot hit Dogold and a gravity field slowed Dogold down preventing him from moving.

"How irritating!" Said Dogold.

With their foes incapacitated the Kyoryuger could go on the offensive.

"Hi Five Spin Attack!" Said Hi Five Ghost. Hi Five Ghost then took his Gaburicalibur and started spinning around. He than hit Aigaron which caused him to move back.

"Taking Out The Trash!" Said Muscle Man. Muscle Man then grabbed Aigaron and put him in a trash can. Muscle Man then threw the trash can with Aigaron in it.

"Super Awesome Deadly Cool Invincible Rigby Kick!" Said Rigby. Rigby then kicked Luckyuro in the shin.

"Ow ow ow." Said Luckyuro.

"Gentleman Push!" Said Pops. Pops pushed Candelilla. Due to her dizzines Canelilla kept moving backwards.

The effects of Pukuptor started to wear off. "Meteor Punch!" Said Mordecai. Mordecai fell down and was able to land a punch on Dogold.

Due to the force of the attacks the villains were all forced back and stood next to each other.

"Okay guys," said Thomas, "Your attacks for some reason got them all into the same location. Now you can heavily weaken the Deboss Legion. In order to use number 13-"

"13," said Rigby, "Got it." Rigby then started to put the 13th Zyudenchi in.

"Rigby wait!" Said Thomas

It was too late Rigby inserted the Zyudenchi in. The Gaburevoler shot missed the Deboss legion and the recoil sent Rigby flying. Rigby then hit Thomas.

The Kyoryugers rushed to the scene.

"Thomas!" Said Mordecai, "Are you okay?"

"He's out cold." Said Hi Five Ghost.

"Nice job messing things up again Rigby." Said Muscle Man.

"The Zyudenchi must be broken or something." Said Rigby.

"Uh guys." Said Pops.

The Deboss Legion were able to regain their composure.

"For you insolence," said Dogold, "I'll make this as slow and painful as possible."

"Your forgetting something," said Rigby, "Don't you watch TV? The good guys always win."

"Actually," said Luckyuro, "You just temporary Kyoryugers, right?"

"Yeah."

"On TV replacements for the good guys always leave at the end. Either willingly, actually being evil, or die horrily."

"This is not good." Said Rigby.


	6. Chapter 6

In the building Skips and Torin were heading down the hallway to the room Benson was in. When they were almost there they saw Chaos in the way of the entrance.

"You shall not prevent Deboss' resurrection!" Said Chaos.

"You go save your friend while I fight Chaos." Torin whispered to Skips.

"OK." Skips replied.

Torin shot a beam of energy at Chaos which in turn caused Chaos to shoot a beam as well.

During the confusion Skips went past Chaos and into the room.

"Your plan shall fail," Torin said to Chaos, "Skips shall rescue Benson."

"So that is his name now?" Said Chaos. "Unlike 500 years ago Deboss shall be revived."

"And why is that?"

"For in the room behind me is a hard working, loyal Debo Monster.

In the unlit room the first thing Skips saw was Benson tied up. Benson's face was red and he seemed to emit heat.

"Benson!" Said Skips, "I'll rescue you!"

Skips steped forward but was then punched in the stomach by the Debo Monster.

"Nice try," said the Debo Monster, "But I won't let you stop the Deboss Legion."

"A Debo Monster!" Said Skips.

In response Skips inserted a Zyudenchi into Zandar Thunder which then said, "Zan."

"Show yourself and fight like a man." Said Skips.

The monster hit Skips from behind and replied, "It is cowardly to hide in the dark but I am winning and that is all that matters.

Skips' swung his sword and tried to hit the Debo Monster. Unfortunately the Debo Monster was able to dodge and hit Skips again.

"Looks like it is almost time to gather up Benson's rage." Said the Debo Monster.

A few of the gumball's in Benson's head started to swirl around while Benson started to glow orange.

Fortunatly Benson glowing orange allowed Skips to see the outline of the monster.

"Thundering Dance!" Said Skips. The Zandar Thunder brimmed with electricity and Skips sucessfully hit the Debo Monster.

"Augh!" Said the Debo Monster.

While the Debo Monster was recoiling from the damage Skips slashed the ropes that held Benson. Skips then punched Benson in the face to wake him up.

"What the?" Said Benson. Benson then returned to normal.

When the Debo Monster saw Benson freed he said, "Oh, no!"

"What's hapenning?" Benson asked Skips.

"No time to explain," replied Skips, "We have to get out of here."

Skips and Benson then went out of the room and where Torin and Chaos were fighting.

"What?!" Said Chaos upon seeing Benson was freed.

"I see you have succeeded Skips." Said Torin.

"Who are those guys?!" Asked Benson.

"All you need to know is the bird man is a good guy while the guys who looks like the statue of liberty is a bad guy." Said Skips to Benson.

Torin, Skips, and Benson then ran toward the exit.

Meanwhile outside the park workers were all on the ground after being beaten up.

"I can't believe how badly we lost." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah," said Rigby, "Who knew if you got beaten up badly enough sparks fly off your body when your hit."

"It's time to finish this." Said Dogold.

Dogold rose his sword while it was covered with electricity to destory the Kyoryugers and Thomas. Before he could deal the final blow Skips hit him with Zandar Thunder.

Skips, Torin, and Benson then reunited with the Kyoryugers. The Kyoryugers then got back up.

"Hey!" Said Muscle Man, "Benson's back!"

"Benson is freed?!" Said Dogold, "How irritating."

"Our plan failed when we were so close." Said Aigaron, "That stings!"

"Are you okay guys?" Skips asked the Kyoryugers.

"You won't believe how badly we lost." Said Mordecai.

"I never knew how hard it was to be a super hero." Said Pops.

"I must thank you for keeping the Deboss Legion distracted." Said Torin.

"What on earth is going on?!" Said Benson, "Lost night some guy assaulted me when I got home. At first it seemed like a dream. When work started it became illegal to yell at workers. Mordecai and Rigby messed around all day. My rage was building up when I woke up in a dark room and those monsters from the news are here. You guys are wearing weird outfits and Thomas is unconscious"

"Long story short Benson," said Skips, "You were kidnapped by the Deboss Legion in order to resurrect Deboss who would then destroy civilization so me, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Pops, and Hi Five Ghost became Kyoryugers to rescue you."

"What!" Said Benson.

"Yeah." Said Muscle Man, "Rigby got you into the situation in the first place by complaining about you on the interent and divulging personal information."

"You did what?!" Benson said to Rigby.

Before Rigby could reply Chaos came out of the building.

"I'm sorry my idead failed." Luckyuro said to Chaos.

"Don't worry Lucyuro." Said Candelilla, "Just keep smiling."

"It is my fault Luckyuro," said Chaos, "I did not forsee Torin recruiting new Kyoryugers. However, they shall be punished for preventing Deboss' revial."

"I am coming out now." Said the Debo Monster.

The heroes could only look in horror upon seeing the form of the Debo Monster.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas woke up after accidentally being knocked out by Rigby.

"Ugh." Said Thomas. "What happened?"

Thomas then saw the Debo Monster and looked upon it in shock like the rest of the heroes.

Like all Debo Monsters that gathered rage this one had a decoration on it that resembled an angry face which was located on the right side of his chest. The Debo Monster's legs looked like those of a bird. The chest and lower part of his face is greyish brown. His back and sides of his torso were light blue. He also had a brown tail with six black circles on it. The arms resembled wings and had two white stripes on the hands and two black stripes on each of the fingers. The head was brown with two round ears and spiky hair. He had yellow eyes were dark circles around them. His hair was also spiky. Instead of a mouth he had a beak.

"That thing looks like me and Rigby!" Said Mordecai.

"Allow me to introduce you to Debo Mordeby." Said Chaos. "One of the hardest working Debo Monsters I have ever worked with."

"Rigbecai would have been a better name." Said Rigby.

"The pleasure has been all mine Chaos." Said Debo Mordeby. "I was just happy to work."

"Why does Debo Mordeby look like me and Rigby fused together?" Asked Mordecai.

"Let me explain." Said Aigaron. "When a Debo Monster is created it's appearance is related to its powers. Since Debo Mordeby was made to trap Benson in an illusion to get him angry I guess you and your friend make Benson angry."

"Well that's true." Said Benson.

"For preventing the revival of Deboss Debo Mordeby shall destroy you." Said Chaos.

"Be sure to get them for me." Said Dogold.

"Can do boss." Said Debo Mordeby. "I just want to be the best worker I can."

"How come you two can't be as good a worker as Debo Mordeby." Benson said to Mordecai and Rigby.

The Deboss Legion except Debo Mordeby then teleported away.

"All right come out Para Monsters!" Said Debo Mordeby.

A group of Para Monsters then came out of the ground.

"Brace for battles guys." Said Skips.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if Thomas didn't tell us to use the 13th Zyudenchi." Said Rigby.

"You used it wrong Rigby." Said Thomas. "You're supposed to summon you individual weapons in order to use the 13th Zyudenchi to form a spear."

"Nice job messing things up for a second time." Said Muscle Man.

"Augh!" Said Mordecai.

"What's wrong Mordecai?" Asked Pops

"I just realized that our previous fight would have been easier if we summoned our weapons."

The Kyoryugers felt stupid that they forgot to use their powers.

"Uh guys." Said Hi Five Ghost.

The Para Monsters charged at the heroes.

"There's no time for moping." Said Torin. "I will keep Thomas and Benson safe while you guys fight the Para Monsters."

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, and Pops took their Gaburevolvers and spun the cylinders on their right arms, in the case of HFG he formed a new arm. They said, "Armed on!" After they said those words arm guards and their personal weapons appeared.

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Pops, and Skips had the Gabutyra Fang, Parasa Shot, Stego Shield, Zakutor Slasher, Dricelance, and Zander Thunder braced for battle.

The Kyoryugers charged at the Para Monsters.

Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost fought back to back with Muscle Man hitting Para Monsters with his Stego Shield and Hi Five Ghost slashing at his foes with his Zakutor Slasher.

Mordecai kept punching his foes with the Gabutyra Fang and biting them with it.

Rigby kept firing with his Parasa Shot and successfully hit all of his foes.

Even Pops fought his foes with ease using his Drice Lance.

Skips with Zandar Thunder was able to defeat more Para Monsters than the rest of the Kyoryugers combined.

All the Para Monsters were defeated and then exploded.

"Yes!" Said Rigby. "I hit them with all my shots."

"I'm pretty sure you hit all of them by accident." Said Muscle Man.

"Shut up!" Said Rigby.

"You should have fought with your minions when you had the chance." Said Mordecai to Debo Mordeby. "If you fought with them we might not have defeated them and somehow cause them to explode."

"Actually that is not the case." Said Debo Mordeby.

"What do you mean?"

"Para Monsters are easily replaceable henchmen. It does not matter how many of them are destroyed. By sending the Para Monsters out first you tire out while I am at full strength so I can do this. Sonic OOOOOHHHHH!" Out of Debo Mordeby's mouth came a sonic blast that sent the Kyoryugers flying except for Skips who stood his ground.

Debo Mordeby charge while Skips tried to hit him. Unfortunately Debo Mordeby dodged and said, "Super Punchy!" He then punched Skips sending him flying.

While the Kyoryugers were on the ground Pops stated, "I have to admit he came up with a good strategy."

"Were in danger of losing." Said Skips. "We lost a lot of energy from previous battles."

"I have an idea!" Said Rigby.

Rigby then ran toward Debo Mordeby.

Debo Mordeby tried to hit Rigby with another Sonic OOOOOHHHHH but Rigby dodged.

Once Rigby got close enough he poked Debo Mordeby in the eyes.

"Aughhh!" Said Debo Mordeby.

"Finish him Kyoryugers!" Said Torin.

Mordecai took out the 13th Zyudenchi and said "Brave in."

Skips inserted a second Zyudenchi into Zandar Thunder which caused it to say "Zandar Thunder." He then inserted a third one.

The 13th Zyudenchi was thrown in the air and the weapons, except for Zandar Thunder, which formed Kentrospiker. "Kentrospiker!' Mordecai leapt and Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, and Pops used their hands to propel Mordecai into the air. Mordecai grabbed Kentrospiker and then threw it at Debo Mordeby. "Spikoom"! Skips jumped on Kentrospiker and said, "Brave Finish Lightning Afterglow!"

The combined power of Kentrospiker and Zandar Thunder hit Debo Mordeby which caused him to blow up.

"That was incredible!" Thomas said to the Kyoryugers.

"I have to say I am impressed how both of you applied yourselves." Benson said to Mordecai and Rigby. "Only if you can devote that energy to work."

"Thanks Benson." Said Mordecai.

"Thanks to you the world is saved." Torin said to the Kyoryugers.

Mordecai then noticed Luckyuro near Debo Mordeby's body. Thinking fast Mordecai punched Luckyuro which caused him to drop his pumpkin watering can.

"What is this?" Asked Rigby while picking up the watering can.

"Be careful." Said Torin. "That watering can contains liquid from the cells of Deboss which would have caused Debo Mordeby to grow."

Rigby accidentally dropped the watering can getting the liquid all over Debo Mordeby which then caused him to grow.

While the heroes looked in shock Luckyuro got up and said, "Well so long everybody."


	8. Chapter 8

After Debo Mordeby grew to gigantic proportions Muscle Man said to Rigby, "Nice job messing things up again."

"Hey!" Replied Rigby. "Causing the monster to grow, knocking Thomas out, and getting Benson kidnapped were all by accident."

"I meant you always seem to cause a problem or make it worse."

"That's not true!"

"Want to know someone else who makes things worse? My Mom!"

The argument would have continued but Debo Mordeby tried to step on the heroes. Fortunately they dodged out of the way in time.

"That was close. Debo Mordeby moved so fast he nearly got us." Said Mordecai.

"There's no way Debo Mordeby could have moved that quickly." Said Benson. "That defies the square/cube law."

"What's that?" Asked Pops.

"When size increases so does volume. This means that it takes more energy for larger living things to move. Debo Mordeby should have moved slowly when he tried to step on us. Not only the robots the Super Sentai Use don't seem to follow the square/cube law as well along with all those monsters they fought."

"There's a logical explanation for this Benson." Said Thomas. "The reason is-"

"There's no time to explain Kyoryuzin must be formed." Said Torin. "Gabutyra is needed for the body but only two Zyudenryu can be used to form the arms."

"I won't be slow again!" Said Rigby.

Rigby took out the Zyudenchi for Parasagun and said, "Brave in." He then threw it to Parasagun.

"I'll help too." Said Hi Five Ghost. He took out the Zyudenchi for Zakutor and said, "Brave in." He then threw it to Zakutor.

Mordecai did the same and said, "Brave in." Then threw the Zyudenchi to Gabutyra.

The three Zyudenchi arrived in their respective locations in Gabutyra's island, Parasagun's castle, and Zakutor's forest.

The three Zyudenryu then opened their mouths to let the Zyudenchi in. "Chompachomp! Gabutyra! Parasagun! Zakutor!" Gabutyra's crest raised, Parasagun's tail became a rifle, and Zakutor's tail became a claw.

They then arrived at the scene of the battle.

"That was quick." Said Mordecai.

The Zyudenchi of each of the Zyudenryu then went into each others body. Gabutyra then began to transform into a humanoid figure while Parasagun became the right arm while Zakutor became the left. During the process "Ha! Ha! Ha! Sim, Ha! Ha!" was chanted. When they combined "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" was chanted. Then out of nowhere "Kyoryuzin Western! Yee-haw!"

The Kyoryugers then appeared inside Kyoryuzin.

"How did we get in here?" Said Pops.

"Parasagun's tail becomes a gun?" Said Rigby. "I take back what I said about parasaurolophous, their awesome!"

"Me and Torin will get Benson and Thomas to safety." Said Skips. "I'll help you guys once their safe."

"Don't worry Skips." Said Muscle Man. "We have a giant robot."

Kyoryuzin then prepared to face Debo Mordeby.

"It's time to finish this." Said Mordecai.

"Kyoryuzin Western Brave Finish!" Said the Kyoryugers.

Zakutor slashed the air which formed an energy orb. Parasagun was then raised to fire the energy at Debo Mordeby.

Before the shot could be fired two giant Para Monsters grabbed Kyoryuzin's arms which caused the energy to disappear.

"What the?!" Asked Mordecai.

The Kyoryugers could not move since Kyoryuzin was linked to their bodies.

"Pretty clever trying to use the finishing attack first." Said Debo Mordeby. "Too bad I planned ahead. I know Kyoryuzin's power lays in its arms. Without them it is powerless. Also, since Kyoryuzin's movement is linked to your own you cannot move. So when the time was right I had Para Monsters to form two Giant Para Monsters to keep you from moving. With that taken care of: Super Punchie!"

Debo Mordeby then proceeded to punch Kyoryuzin. The Kyoryugers could not escape from the fiendishly clever trap.

Fortuneteller, Skips then arrived in Pteraiden-oh then used its Ptera Cutter blades to destroy the Giant Para Monsters in one hit.

Kyoryuzin was then free.

"Thanks Skips." Said Mordecai.

"I can't believe we almost got killed solely due to our bodies controlling a giant robot." Said Muscle Man.

"In order to defeat Debo Mordeby I need to combine Pteragordon with Kyoryuzin." Said Skips. "In order to do that Stegochi and Dricera have to become Kyoryuzin's arms."

"Yay!" Said Pops. "I am going to help in the giant robot battle."

"Sweet." Said Muscle Man. "I've seen the news. My Zyudenryu is going to deal the finishing attack."

"How come Muscle Man gets to deal the finishing blow?" Asked Rigby. "I won't let him."

"Rigby!" Said Torin on a top of a building with Thomas and Benson. "In order to save the city you must let the arms switch."

"I do not know who you work with but I'm sure their harder workers then Rigby." Said Benson. "Let met handle this."

"Rigby!" Yelled Benson. "If you don't let the arms be switched you're fired!"

"Fine." Whine Rigby.

Muscle Man and Pops then took out Zyudenchi for their partner Zyudenryu then threw them. The Zyudenchi arrived in Stegochi's ice cavern and Dricera's cave in the Grand Canyon. "Chompachomp! Stegochi. Chompachomp! Dricera!" A blade then grew on Stegochi's back and Dricera's tail became a drill. They then arrived at the battle.

Parasagun and Zakutor separated from Kyoryuzin and then went back to their homes. In the same way as before Stegochi became Kyoryuzin's right arm and Dricera became the left arm. "Kyoryuzin!"

Pteraiden-oh then reverted to Pteragordon and then combined with Kyoryuzin to form "Raiden Kyoryuzin!" Skips then appeared with the rest of the Kyoryugers in Kyoryuzin.

"This is not good." Said Debo Mordeby.

"Sonic OOOOOHHHHH!" Debo Mordeby released another sonic blast but Raiden Kyoryuzin dodged in time.

Raiden Kyoryuzin then used its drill attack to send Debo Mordeby flying.

Stegochi was then used to form the Goren Zyudenken blade. The Kyoryugers then said, "Zyudenken Lightning Brave Finish!" The Goren Zyudenken brimmed with electricity and was brought down on Debo Mordeby.

Debo Mordeby then fell down and blew up.

Later at the park the park workers and Torin were gathered.

"I can not thank you enough for the good work you did today." Said Torin.

"No problem." Said Skips. "I was happy to help an old friend."

"It was awesome saving the day." Said Mordecai. "It's okay we have to give up our powers."

"I don't mean to ruin everybody's fun." Said Benson. "But what's to prevent the Deboss Legion from capturing me again."

"Don't worry Benson." Said Torin. "The schemes of the Deboss Legion change every time."

"It's true." Said Thomas. "None of the villains Super Sentai have fought repeat a scheme that has failed."

"Now I must return to Japan." Said Torin. "So long."

"Say hi to Utsusemimaru for me." Said Skips

Torin then flew up and teleported away.

"Thanks guys for saving my life." Said Benson to the park workers.

"Hey Benson." Said Rigby. "Since we save your life can we have a day off tomorrow?"

"You want a day off?!" Yelled Benson with his face red. "Do you realize how close it was to the end of the world? If it wasn't for Torin we all would have died! And none of this would have happened if you didn't reveal private information on the computer. Also, everyone is going to do as twice as much work tomorrow to make up for the work lost today. And if you complain Rigby you're fired!"

Later that night Rigby was typing on the computer.

"Even though we saved his life Benson wouldn't give us a day off." Typed Rigby.

"I know." Typed back Luckyuro. "I asked Dogold if I could go buy manga but he wouldn't let me. He said I got him humiliated when you guys almost defeated him."

"I guess our bosses are both major jerks." Typed Rigby.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Luckyuro.

"There's this girl named Eileen who works at the local coffee shop and has this crush on me." Typed Rigby.


End file.
